


"Don't leave me!"

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: X's Oneshots [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Assassins, Bows, Climbing, Comforting, Crying, Death, Denial, Dramatic pause, Dreams, Dying words, Emotional Hurt, Fighting, Fights, Grief, Hate, Hide and Seek, Hiding, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Killing, Kissing, Letters, Loss, M/M, Middle Ages, Misunderstandings, Murder, Nightmares Come True, Normal injuries, Rage, Revenge, Running Away, Sans is not as lazy as he seems, Searching, Sobbing, Soul injuries, Stupidity, Suffering, Tears, Training, Tree Climbing, Very bad life choices, Wishes, alternative universe, argument, bad choices, bad joke, bad life choices, falling down - Freeform, fears, idiocity, injuries, no comfort, royal guard, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Sans and Papyrus are partners and partners in crime. They are both assassins, Papyrus training under his brother.But some events will change everything they once thought they knew and possibly seperate them forever.





	"Don't leave me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

"you're getting better, pap." Sans praised quietly, looking at the tree Papyrus' arrow had managed to hit. It was way off in the distance, at least one hundred and fifty metres. That was really impressive. Wow.

"Are you sure?" Papyrus asked doubtfully, staring at the tree in the distance. He had managed to hit it but it wasn't in head height. That wouldn't have been a swift and silent headshot but a brutal, loud pierce of the upper body. The victim would have been able to scream in pain, to shout for help until he and his brother would have managed to silence them. Then many other people could have come to his aid and it would have been easy to overpower Sans and him. He couldn't risk his brother like that.

"yeah. you'll be a professional assassin like your big bro in no time." Sans reassured the taller skeleton. His brother was so cool! He had managed to hit such a far away target with only two months of training in handling the bow. The slight shift of the black scarf Papyrus wore over his mouth indicated that he was smiling. His eyes shone happily. Sans allowed a small natural smile to slip into the place of his ever-present fake grin. He flipped his green hood back, revealing his twinkling eye lights. He tugged Papyrus down by his scarf and leaned up a bit, tugging the taller's scarf off his face in the process. The shorter skeleton pressed his teeth against his brother's in a sweet skeleton kiss. He leaned back after a few moments, smiling brightly.

"you're amazing, pap." Sans praised, hugging the taller skeleton gently. Papyrus sighed happily and sunk into the comfortable hug, reciprocating the gesture by wrapping his arms around the other.

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

"Sans. I want to join the royal guard." Papyrus declared, ramming his dagger into a young tree. The tree swayed with the force that had been used to hurt it, small drops of liquid spilling out the hole like blood. Sans' eye sockets widened in shock. Papyrus... No! He couldn't loose him too!!!

"pap. we're assassins. we act in secret and we don't devote ourselves to _anyone_! _especially_ not the royal family!" Sans explained, his voice a bit louder in shock. He choked slightly. There was no way they would survive this... If Papyrus were to join the royal guard... He didn't want to think about it.

"But I want to help people! I don't want to backstab or shoot out of the shadows! They don't stand a chance against us!" Papyrus yelled loudly, making the shorter skeleton flinch back. They couldn't be so loud!! Someone would find them!

"that's the point. they shouldn't stand a chance. makes it easier for us." Sans explained more quietly, trying to stay calm to avoid freaking out. Why couldn't Papyrus just listen to reason?

"But Sans!! I _HATE_ to kill them without giving them a chance!!!" Papyrus screamed, several birds startling and flying away. Sans flinched back as if he had been hit, the devastating silence that followed the other's outburst pressing down on him, choking him. Papyrus _hated_ him...

"fine. you can go and be a guard for all i care." Sans replied quietly, calmly, his vision blurry from the tears in his eye sockets. He turned, trying to hide his face and teleported away, a small sob escaping him as he dove into the void.

 

Sans reappeared in the hideout he and Papyrus had built in the darkest part of the woods. The forest was dense here, the trees so close together that not much sunlight managed to make its way through to the ground. Their home would probably be the first place Pap would search for him but Sans didn't care. At all. He kicked off his grey boots, ran to his room, slammin his door closed and flung himself onto the bed, starting to sob loudly.

 _Papyrus said he hates to kill people without giving them a chance that means he hates being an assassin and that means he hates me!_ The small skeleton let out a heart-broken sob. Papyrus was the only family he had left, the only one he loved and now he wanted to trade him for recognition. His soul cracked a bit at the thought.

 

Papyrus had seen the tears in his brother's eyes but his biggest wish was to be a royal guard. It wasn't like he would never get to see Sans again. He would continue to live with his brother and while he had seemed pretty upset he was sure the smaller skeleton would get used to the idea in time. Papyrus didn't need him to approve of his decision. He knew Sans never would. Not after what had happened in the past... The tall skeleton wandered through the forest to their home and made sure not to make a single sound.

 

After a while he entered their hideout and flinched slightly when he heard his brother's muffled sobs. He wanted to do nothing more than to rush to him and comfort the other, hug him and tell him everything was alright but..

 _He'll get over it... eventually._ Papyrus stepped into his room and fixed his black scarf to act more like a cape, taking his sword. Now he looked almost like a royal guard! A smile stole itself onto his face as he ran outside, slamming the door shut behind him. He didn't even try to be quiet and just ran to the castle. A kid from the village had informed him of the tryouts that were held that day and he absolutely needed to be there.

 

Sans flinched when he heard the slam of the old wooden door. The hinges were probably broken again... just like his soul... He sniffled quietly, curling into a tight ball. Some part of him had been hoping that they could just go back to normal. That Papyrus would come into his room to apologise and comfort him if he just sobbed loud enough but.... Paps didn't come. He didn't even care about him anymore. He was just like the rest...

Sans couldn't help but love the other anyways...

_There's no use in crying now. Get your act together, Sans..._

_I have to go before Papyrus says anything about me at the castle. That would just get us both killed. I can wail all I want in the forest._ Sans thought as he untensed his bones slightly, sitting up. Then he used his magic to stuff all the things he owned into a backpack and wrote a short letter to Papyrus on the small slip of paper he had found. There was so much he wanted to tell the other but... There wasn't enough space and he didn't have any time to waste.

 

The captain of the royal guard entered the room. She was a muscular blue fish monster with red hair. From various conversations with townspeople Papyrus knew that her name was Undyne.

"I'll only choose the best of you to work in my service. Everyone else can scram off. Now. Let's take a look." The captain's gaze fell on Papyrus.

"A skeleton. Now that should proof to be interesting." Undyne murmured as she walked through the rows and picked out a few people she deemed either too young, too old or too weak to join the guard. The captain sent them home right away. When she was done Papyrus was still one of the few people who had appearantly passed the test.

"You guys start tomorrow, 6 a.m. Now SCRAM!!!" Undyne screamed. Papyrus ran home excitedly, not able to await making everything up to Sans and to tell him the great news (for him).

 

When he got to their hideout it was quiet. Eerily so. Not that that wasn't normal but Sans just wasn't there. A small sheet of paper laid on the desk. It read 'for: papyrus' on the front. That was definitely Sans' hand writing. He grabbed the note and read it. Maybe the other had wanted to buy some groceries? Papyrus couldn't help but hope for the best.

 

'dear papyrus,

i know you'll make it into the royal guard. i can't say that i approve of it... but congrats. they'll make you promise that you tell them everything. they'll know if you lie. so i left. the house is all yours. i'm gonna find a new one. don't search for me. it's better this way.

-sans'

 

Papyrus dropped the letter, letting it flutter to the ground as dread crept its way into his soul. He had made Sans run off. The forest was dangerous. It would be Papyrus' fault if he died. Sans only had one HP. Tears brimmed in his eye sockets.

_It's my fault!_

 

Sans stealthily climbed on top of a tree near the hideout he had shared with his partner. It was a big, old oak tree, the branches thicker than his arm. He climbed the tree quickly and sat on one of the uppermost branches, the ones which were a lot thinner than the ones further down, holding his weight but only just. He stared at the hideout, dried tear tracks on his cheek bones. He hadn't been able to find anywhere to stay in the woods but he didn't want to come crawling back to Papyrus. He couldn't. He needed him to be safe.

"SANS!!! Please come back!!!" Sans flinched hard, almost falling off the tree when he heard Papyrus call his name. He sounded like he had been crying, so sad and heartbroken. He needed to go to the other. No! He couldn't! The desires to keep Papyrus safe and to be near him and make him happy warred inside of him, tugging his soul in half. He started crying quietly, cyan tear drops rolling down his cheek bones, dripping onto the branches under him. He buried his skull into his hands, sobbing quietly as he heard his brother call out his name, begging him to come home.

'he'll get over it. he'll get over it.' Sans chanted in his mind, trying to convince himself of the fact. But he knew... Papyrus would never get over it and love him until the end of time.

 

Papyrus could feel his soul practically shattering. He knew Sans was near, could feel the presence of his chosen soulmate but couldn't find him anywhere. He leaned against a tree, panting heavily.

His legs hurt. He had been running around the forest for hours now.

His skull hurt. The constant worrying about the well-being of his soulmate was taking its toll.

His eyes hurt. Constant vigilance and using his magic to see farther than he normally would be able to were making the magic agitated.

His soul hurt. He was sure there would be a crack in it if he checked.

He couldn't bear the thought of Sans getting hurt because of his own stupidity. His dream of becoming a royal guard had transformed into his own, personal hell within minutes of coming home.

.... That letter... Sans said it was for the best. Why didn't it feel like that then? He loved Sans but he had wishes, dreams that he wanted to invest his whole being into. He wanted his soulmate to be happy but he wanted to be happy too. He couldn't stay cooped up in their house for all time, only going outside to assassinate people.

Why had Sans left? It was his fault, wasn't it? He felt sick to his non-existent stomach. His cheek bones felt wet as he slid down the tree into a sitting position. The reality of the situation hit him like a ginormous mountain collapsing on top of him while he was in an underground cave. Papyrus started sobbing loudly, pulling his knees up to his chest as he cried. He hugged his legs tightly, curling up into a sobbing ball of guilt, anxiety, fear and dread.

 

Sans clutched his green jacket just above his soul, feeling a stinging pain blossoming within it. It hurt so badly, the pain so agonising and robbing him of any coherent thought as he listened to his soulmate's sobbing. Papyrus was sitting at the foot of the tree he was hiding on, crying in anguish. Sans' soul broke all the more when he heard the soul-shattering sound. He needed to get down there! His very soul was screaming at him to get down there and comfort his soulmate. But he couldn't...

 

Papyrus couldn't sleep that night, the close proximity of his soulmate keeping him awake. He still cried when the morning sun rose and peeked in through his window, bathing him in the soft light. He couldn't find it in himself to enjoy any of the things which would normally make him so happy. He felt so empty... like half of his soul was missing. Sans was still so extremely close, yet so far. He knew he needed to do his chores but for whom would he do all the work? His brother was always hard-working and training while he cleaned their hideout. Sometimes he managed to convince the other to help but... A sob tore itself from his throat. His soulmate wasn't there anymore... He had chased him away.

Sans would never be there for him again because he hadn't been there for him...

Papyrus dragged himself out of bed. He had slept in his clothes as he had practically collapsed upon reaching his bed. He let out a hopeless sigh and went outside without having eaten anything. Maybe he would manage to find the other in broad daylight. He could still sense him being close.

He _could_ find Sans.

He _had to_ find Sans.

Papyrus threw open the door of their previously shared home and stepped out, his scarf whipping in the wind, his face set in grim determination.

**_He had to find Sans!_ **

 

"SANS!! PLEASE COME BACK HOME!!!!" Papyrus shouted for the umpteenth time. Sans flinched just as hard as he had all the times before.

He wanted to! He really, really wanted to! Just...

...

No.

He had to get to Papyrus. Now.

Sans looked down, seeing Papyrus' red scarf through the thick branches of the big oak tree he was sitting in.

"i..." Sans started but his voice broke from disuse. He cleared his throat and decided to just climb down the tree, letting his actions speak for once.

He needed to get to his soulmate. His soul couldn't take it anymore.

"paps!" Sans shouted, climbing down the tree quickly. He could feel tears collect in his eye sockets again. He had failed his original plan but his soul wouldn't have been able to take it. Papyrus needed him!

 

Papyrus looked up when he heard a shout of his name. That was the nickname only Sans used for him! Could it be..? He spotted his soulmate in a tree, climbing down quickly. If he wouldn't have known how skilled the other was he would have been concerned about the breakneck speed the other was taking.

"Sans!" Papyrus exclaimed gleefully, looking extremely relieved and happy.

 

Sans jumped down the last few feet, landing in his soulmate's arms. Papyrus was laughing happily, cuddling him close. He couldn't help but do the same, holding his soulmate closely.

"paps..." Sans breathed out, closing his eye sockets. His soul was soaring, the crack all but gone and he felt so relieved, his eye lights practically sparkling when he opened them to look at Papyrus. He was looking at him adoringly.

"I didn't know my decision would upset you so much. I will withdraw immediately." Papyrus explained, hugging the shorter skeleton tightly. Sans felt unbelievably happy about that but shook his head.

"no. it's fine." Sans relented, pressing a kiss to the taller skeleton's teeth. He felt Papyrus smile as magic sparked between them. They would stay together. Forever. Everything had turned out okay in the end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Papyrus gasped quietly, as if in pain. Sans' eye sockets shot open and he looked up at his soulmate whose expression turned to shock. The shock twisted into pain and the shorter's eye sockets widened in fear.

What was going on?!

Sans could only watch his soulmate in horror as he was suddenly grabbed from behind, arms on his shoulders and pulled back against someone's chest. There was an arrow protruding from Papyrus' chest, having been shot straight through his soul. He struggled in the hold the unknown person had on him, forgetting that he could use magic for a few seconds. Papyrus coughed up blood, falling to his knees and that was all it took to make Sans break down.

"NOO!!! PAPYRUS!!!!!" Sans screamed, struggling in earnest now. He kicked the person holding him hard into the crotch and gasped as he was finally let go, running to his soulmate's side.

_No. Nononononononononononono... This can't be happening..._

Tears dripped down Sans' cheek bones as he fell to his knees, hugging the taller skeleton close. He couldn't loose his partner...

"papyrus, pap, paps, talk to me..." Sans whimpered, pressing a kiss to the unresponsive skeleton. Papyrus' eye sockets slipped shut and his mouth moved slightly as if he was saying something. Sans leaned closer, hoping to hear the other over his sobs.

"Never forget... that I... love you..." Papyrus whispered, his legs slowly turning to dust. Sans clutched him close, whimpering quietly.

"i love you too. lo-love you so much, paps..." He whispered shakily, sobs forcing their way out of him.

"pl-please don't g-go..." Sans whimpered, holding the other closer. Papyrus smiled sadly, closing his eye sockets in pain. His ribcage started to dust but he hugged the shorter skeleton back, tears dotting the corners of his eye sockets.

They had finally had each other again and then...

"Never forget..." Papyrus reminded quietly.

Sans pressed a kiss to Papyrus' teeth, feeling that familiar spark of magic for the last time before the other dusted completely. The short skeleton stared at the pile of dust that was laying on his lap and the dusty, red scarf on top of the pile. He extended a shaky hand and picked up the scarf, wrapping it around his neck with trembling hands.

Papyrus... his dear Papyrus... was... dead...

He would never get to see that beautiful smile again.

He would never get to hear that wonderful laugh again.

He would never get to wake up next to Papyrus after a nightmare and hear his soothing voice as he told him everything was okay. He would never be comforted by his brother again.

He would never be able to comfort his brother again. Never be able to hold him, to tell him it had just been a nightmare, that nothing bad would happen to them...

Because it did. He had told Papyrus that they would be together forever and that nothing would happen to them so often.

These guards had turned his words of comfort into lies.

Something had happened to them.

Papyrus. was. dead.

and it was all Sans' fault.

Sans let out a deafening roar of loss and blinked away the tears, looking around at the people who did this to his soulmate. His soul felt as if it was shattering in his ribcage but it pulsed strongly, determined to get revenge for the one he loved most.

He would make them **_pay_**!!!

Sans stood up and quickly summoned a couple of bones, aiming them as he scanned his surroundings. There were at least a dozen guards strewn about the clearing, each of them equipped with at least one weapon. Only two had bows, the others were holding meelee weapons. Two blasters appeared above him, aiming themselves at the guards with the bows. They would be the most dangerous ones...

Sans let out a warcry as he fired the blasters, the guards too stunned to do much in defense. Both bow-wielding guards dusted upon impact, shocking the other monsters into motion. The small skeleton's view turned red as he slaughtered the guards, the only thing on his mind Papyrus.

Papyrus.

Papyrus...

"papyrus!!!!" Sans screamed, the cry echoing through the whole clearing as he collapsed to the ground. The threat was taken care of...

Sans forced his banged up body to stand up. Those guards had gotten him good... No matter how hard he had fought he hadn't been able to prevent getting injuries. His HP was almost gone as he stumbled over to the pile of dust that was once his brother.

He should have died. Not Papyrus...

Sans broke down next to the pile of dust, tears rolling down his already stained cheek bones as he sobbed.

 

After a long while he ran out of tears and stared up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming...

Sans let out a low sigh. He was dimly aware of the fact that he had run out of hope. It didn't really matter anymore. Without Papyrus, his only reason to live was gone. He let out a small, sad chuckle. He was so tired. The small skeleton closed his eye sockets one last time. In the darkness he could have sworn he saw Papyrus reaching out for him....

Sans didn't even feel it as his soul shattered, his dust scattering next to his partner's...

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> # Hey guys! This is important so please read it!  
>  This is a challenge me and Skyler_Skyhigh did. The winner is chosen by the readers vote so if you enjoyed it, please vote for me. ^^ 
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
